None.
None.
Latin Name of the Genus and Species of the Plant Claimed: Malusxc3x97domestica. 
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98Co-op 33xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree named xe2x80x98Co-op 33xe2x80x99. Our new tree resulted from a planned hybridization program and is a selection from crossing xe2x80x98PCF2-134xe2x80x99 (a proprietary, unpatented apple tree) as the seed parent with xe2x80x98669 N.J.5xe2x80x99 (a proprietary, unpatented apple tree) as the pollen parent. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area of Purdue University in West Lafayette, Ind.
The xe2x80x98Co-op 33xe2x80x99 variety is distinguished from other apple varieties due to the following unique combination of characteristics: resistance to apple scab; fruit has extremely crisp flesh and excellent flavor; fruit does not drop when ripe; small size; and ripens in mid-September, when grown in Lafayette, Ind.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished by grafting and budding onto rootstocks xe2x80x98Malling 7xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Malling Merton 111xe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstocks shows that the foregoing characteristics come true to form, are firmly fixed, and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The original tree and progeny have been observed growing in a cultivated area of Purdue University in West Lafayette, Ind. Certain characteristics of this variety, such as growth and color, may change with changing environmental conditions (e.g., light, temperature, moisture, nutrient availability, or other factors). Color descriptions and other terminology are used in accordance with their ordinary dictionary descriptions, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Color designations are made with reference to The Royal Horticultural Society (R.H.S.) Colour Chart.